


An Occlument Heart 心锁未现

by Sherry_Troyard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sexual Content, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_Troyard/pseuds/Sherry_Troyard
Summary: 斯内普知道，通常而言，你所能做到最勇敢的事是保守秘密。但有时，最勇敢的事是说出秘密。已完结。原系列小说（或多或少）已到第五卷开头，也是本作伊始。被提名2013年秋冬哈利·波特同人小说粉丝投票大奖！
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	An Occlument Heart 心锁未现

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Occlument Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915580) by [BeautifulYes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulYes/pseuds/BeautifulYes). 



**一、修正已错之事**

> 它本可能是另一个故事，有所意味
> 
> 而仅非发生。
> 
> ——马克·斯特兰德

格里莫广场12号的钟遍布各个房间。

底层走廊里的落地钟——当然了——是个脾气暴躁的混球，每次小天狼星经过那，它都会向他吐螺栓。钟摆装腔作势的 _咚咚_ 声可以一直传进这透风老房子的三楼，断断续续的螺栓击地砰响伴随其中，那是它在向克利切或窜过的老鼠开火。

厨房的墙上嵌了一个生锈的时钟，每当细长的铁制时针 _滴_ - _嘶嘶嘶嘶_ 地转动，它就嘎吱作响。餐厅里的地幔钟能用它过分活跃的 _滴_ _-_ _滴_ _-_ _滴_ _-_ _滴_ _-_ _滴_ 声把人逼疯。至于那块精巧的自动上链怀表，小天狼星相信，如果他能打开某个死掉很久的布莱克用魔法关上的浴室抽屉，他会找到它的。而小天狼星卧室里的闹钟一整天都保持着有节律、安静且正常的 _滴_ _-_ _答、滴_ _-_ _答_ 声；不过到了夜里，那没完没了的声音在漆黑寂静的房间中显得越发响亮，令他难以入眠。

还有客房里的；食物储藏室里的；他弟弟和他父母房间里的。小天狼星认识它们全部。

此刻，他一边听着厨房里的钟每分钟一次的 _滴_ - _嘶嘶嘶嘶_ 声，一边向着桌面那台不省“人”事的破收音机的大致方向念咒、挥动魔杖。他摆正收音机，魔杖对准天线；它就像煮熟的面条那样蔫了。小天狼星加大嗓门再次施咒，之后狠狠把收音机扔倒在桌上，打翻了一堆报纸，顺带撞倒了罐玻璃眼球，罐子从桌上滑落后砸碎在地板上。玻璃眼球四处乱转。

“妈的没用。”小天狼星咕哝。时钟在他跪下收拾时再次 _嘶嘶_ 作响，他正用修补咒把那些眼球——大概是克利切的，鬼知道为什么——收集起来重新装入罐子里。

刚把眼球罐子放回那张沉重的木桌，他的动作就被打断了；他歪着头，聆听着。那是门把手的敲击声。

而且传自楼上。有人想进来！小天狼星不由自主地笑起来，赶往楼梯，再次把眼球罐子撞倒在地。但他还是停在了楼梯门口，提醒自己务必小心——来者可能是任何人；毕竟满世界的人在找他。他倚着门，仔细听，目光散落在瓷砖上。

“小天狼星！”楼上传来的威严话音来自邓布利多！小天狼星再度咧嘴大笑，以一种戏剧性的方式拉开门，猛地冲上楼梯。途中他装出一副严肃的表情，好配合邓布利多带来的毋庸置疑的要务。没有人会为了热茶和小饼干前来格里莫广场12号。

但当小天狼星到达楼梯尽头时，原本的兴奋骤变成一种强烈的反感。食死徒对他人的所作所为一如既往地使他厌恶。

邓布利多伸出魔杖，用魔法支撑住某人瘫软的身躯。他沾满污血的凌乱黑发垂到脸上，肮脏黑袍上的大切口露出了贯穿他身体的重割伤。可小天狼星知道最可怕的酷刑并不会留下肉体印记；那人抬起头来，小天狼星对上了西弗勒斯·斯内普的双眼，里头满是在一个失去希望的地方呆得太久导致的叫人发疯的虚无。

“阿兹卡班？”他没多想就问了。

“不。这些年他一直在为我们的事业充当间谍——换而言之，直到伏地魔发现他的真心效忠之前，”邓布利多简单解释道，一如他的习惯：只在绝对必要的状况下，才告知小天狼星最基本的信息。

对此小天狼星有话要讲，但邓布利多已有意往楼上走，斯内普漂浮在他们前面。“哪个房间最好？”

小天狼星有打扫干净二楼的两个房间，以备客人来访。他指向更大的那间。

“把他带离那里花了我们一点时间，”邓布利多边把斯内普带入房间边继续道，他挥手掀开被子并轻轻把男人放下，后背刚碰到床单，男人就打了个寒颤，“他掌握着一些我们不能让伏地魔知道的事情。”

“ _什么也没有_ 告诉他们，”斯内普低声埋怨，夹杂着怒气，“你的宝贝哈利，还有你的宝贵计划。”

“谢谢你，西弗勒斯，”邓布利多郑重其事地说道，之后轻声对小天狼星说，“我不认为这些伤口会对他造成严重的生命威胁，但加速治愈的药物不可或缺。我想他需要在床上休养几天。当然，即使他在大脑封闭术上有所造诣，我们也不能冒险……”他话音渐落，瞥了眼因疼痛在床单上翻来覆去，同时不断喃喃自语的斯内普，又看回小天狼星，“让他留在这里是凤凰社成功的重要保证。”

邓布利多稍停片刻，伸手扫开斯内普脸上的头发，看起来异常苍老。他起身，与其说他在跟小天狼星说话，毋宁是在告诉自己，“我必须得离开；今晚还有很多要紧事要做。不打扰你们了。”说完，他快步离开房间，带起长袍回旋。

小天狼星听见邓布利多坚定的脚步声在楼梯间消退。前门咔嚓关闭，只剩他和斯内普独处一室。小天狼星并不享受像这样摆布这个他向来憎恶的家伙，取而代之的是，他困惑于他对从未怜悯之人抱有的强烈同情。他回想起霍格沃茨时期的自己和詹姆，尝试不为此感到难为情。他已经不是那个小天狼星了。

“不能比我应得的少，”斯内普嘀咕着胡言乱语，“格兰芬多加十五分。”

小天狼星从浴室的柜子里找来些用得上的物品，回来时斯内普在低声背诵利维亚斯的《大脑封闭大师冥想录》。“ _头脑不予先决，事不论好坏。痛苦不可触及思想。恐惧服从于思想。高墙无法围困思想……_ ”

小天狼星脱下另一个男人的长袍，痛苦地意识到他是斯内普希望被赤裸相对的方式侵犯隐私的最坏人选。

“ _体肤乃思想之容器及基石，_ ”斯内普吟诵道，“ _而思想既于一体亦可多分……_ ”

小天狼星用白鲜香精把布沾湿，将它涂抹在最严重的伤口上。“别，”斯内普说，白鲜刺痛了他的锁骨。他惊恐地睁大双眼，但看见小天狼星后，他闭上眼睛，放松下来。

“ _头脑中自有许多房间，_ ”斯内普喃喃自语，小天狼星则继续他的工作，“ _半失记忆之室与秘密之室皆长久上锁。此等与生俱来的防护壁垒内，蕴藏着大脑封闭大师的力量。大脑封闭大师须将自己与其弱点分离。大脑封闭大师须将自己与未满足的欲望分离……_ ”

小天狼星往下轻柔地给斯内普胸口的伤上药，而病人任他摆布。“ _大脑封闭大师须禁止自己生出为敌所用之念，_ ”他说，“ _大脑封闭大师须全然相信思想的强大……_ ”小天狼星将注意力集中在逐一处理伤口上。

终于，小天狼星用绷带把最后的深长伤口也包扎好，还帮斯内普翻了个身。“好运的话它们都不会留疤，”他说，不确定这种状态下的斯内普是否能听到或者说在意这种事情。“ _惟心伤痕累累，方可得之庇护，_ ”在小天狼星将安眠剂灌进他喉咙前，斯内普说道。

**1976** **年三月**

_“鼻涕精拿着啥？”詹姆的影子笼罩在斯内普安坐的长椅上。_

_现在是星期天下午，斯内普应该要为了他的_ _O.W.L._ _科目而努力——事实上，通常是这样；他永远不会知道詹姆是怎么猜到他没在学习的。但詹姆就是有那种当个最不合时宜的无耻蠢驴的超能力，然后他抢走了斯内普的笔记本。_

_“不！”斯内普恳求道，随即确信让詹姆看见个中内容就是个错误。他环顾四周，变得局促不安。_

_“梅林的裤子啊，这是首诗！”詹姆大声宣布，仿佛对他的好运气难以置信。人群逐渐向这边聚集——主要是格兰芬多们，还有几个拉文克劳。_

_“真是不可思议！你还在等什么？快给我们好好讲讲，兄弟，”小天狼星在场外起哄。那么小天狼星也在这里，斯内普想，假设这实际上无关紧要。_

_詹姆点头。“呃哼。”他清了清嗓子，起身站直，换上一副老学究腔调。斯内普开始觉得反胃。而詹姆开口了：_

_你那耀眼的笑容，如同阳光，打破了黑暗，_

_我躲藏在暗影中，望着你。_

_“这可能吗？”詹姆向人群宣读，故作愉悦。“鼻涕精谈恋爱了？”他们哄堂大笑，斯内普则希望能给自己来次幻影显形。詹姆继续往下读，悲伤得装模作样，还加入些杂耍手势增添戏剧性。_

_我受尽折磨的灵魂永远铭刻你的印记，_

_目之所及，我看见了你的眼睛——_

_“天哪，斯内普，简直他妈的糟透了！”小天狼星插话道。_

_“确实。”彼得补充，蠢得要命。显然，他对在这么多人面前讲话感到神经紧张。“到底什么样的娘_ _-_ _娘娘腔（_ _qu-queer_ _）会写诗呢？”他磕磕绊绊地说出那个比起其他类似称谓更令斯内普讨厌的叫法。_

_“行了，行了，彼得，友善点”——小天狼星伸出手，示意人群安静——“不然斯内普不会让我们听完剩下的。”说得好像斯内普有可能拒绝一样。“你们不想知道鼻涕精受尽折磨的灵魂接下来会遭遇什么嘛？”那群学生轻声发笑，同时安静下来，斯内普则希望自己对别人也能有那种呼来唤去的力量。_

_詹姆继续：_

_你还是恨我，可你却奔向他，_

_明明他不比我更配得上你。_

_他自命不凡，是个愚蠢、没心没肺又无脑的运动狂——_

_一个典型的格兰芬多缩影。_

_你在他的仰慕者身上浪费时间，_

_而我，殊途同归，为你虚耗光阴。_

_随着诗的内容逐渐深入，詹姆的表达方式越发浮夸，读到最后一行时他演得像是为此神魂颠倒。彼得和小天狼星稳住他；他们哈哈大笑起来，就像斯内普以外的每一个人。斯内普专注于放空头脑，好让自己不要脸红。这是他对大脑封闭术有效应用的最新发现——他恨那些被他们察觉出他羞愧难当的时刻。_

_“多么，受尽折磨的灵魂啊，”詹姆向斯内普大声说，“这是写给谁的？哪位幸运的小妞将承受你的不朽激情？”_

_“更像是没完没了的骚扰。”彼得提议，语带犹豫。_

_詹姆向彼得点了点头，以示鼓励。“没错，鼻涕精，你在暗影中望着谁呢？”_

_斯内普明白，从现在开始，最好闭嘴不应。傻笑的围观者们开始散去。_

_“我敢说我们肯定能揪出那是谁。”小天狼星说道，大家纷纷向他转身。斯内普再次用意志力驱使头脑陷入空白，强迫自己放松肩膀。小天狼星继续说，“我觉得吧，那个狂妄自大的格兰芬多混蛋说的一定是你，詹姆。无脑的运动狂？自命不凡又愚蠢？我得说，斯内普盯上你了。”_

_小天狼星咧开嘴大笑，但詹姆在亲自得出结论后沉下脸来。他转向斯内普，冷酷地看着他，把那页纸狠狠推向斯内普面前。“你个油腔滑调的小恶心虫，这是写给莉莉的吗？是不是？”_

_斯内普一声不吭，面无表情。_

_“回答我，斯内普。”詹姆的语气暗示了一种斯内普迄今未在校内体会过的暴力。这次沉默行不通了。_

_“对，”他说，“就是莉莉。”詹姆向他挥拳时，他松了一口气。_


End file.
